A New Beginning
by Jecerria
Summary: Logan never died! Story set after Phoenix 'moved on.' What will happen between Darina and Logan?


Fic of: Beautiful Dead, Eden Maguire

Spoilers: Book 3 and 4

Name: A New Beginning

Pairing: Logan and Darina

Rating: M for future chapters

Prompt: Logan doesn't die! Set just after Phoenix departs to the other side (very end of last chapter).

Notes: If you haven't read all the books (4), I believe you will be confused (Not sure, as I have read it. I can answer Q's if you want)

(Darina is dropped off at home by Brandon, and locks herself up in her house. Logan has recently recovered from his fall, but Darina believes he is still in a critical state in the intensive care unit, as she was tied up with helping Phoenix.)

I sat in my bare room, the comfort of being in my own space no longer possible in this house. We were due to leave that afternoon on our venture to our new house, fifteen minutes away. The emptiness of my old bedroom screams out at me, increasing the pain pulsating through my scull. I turn to leave, as Laura calls up the stairs, "Darina, you have a visitor."

I reach the threshold and pull the door shut, replying with an "I'm busy." I turn towards the window, willing for Phoenix to appear. A slight knock sounds on my door behind me, followed by the sound of my door being opened.

"Darina" barely a whisper, but I would recognize the voice anywhere.

"Logan" I breathed, turning to face him. "What are you doing out of hospital?" My voice grew ever so slightly.

"They let me out yesterday, and I thought I would come see you before you disappear." The good old Logan has returned, confidence and all. "I also don't recall you visiting during my recovery." Grinning from ear Logan came towards me.

"Yeah… Sorry… I was… Busy"

"I heard. You've been getting into trouble lately. Seems as though you really needed me around, so I thought I would get better so I can protect you." Logan rests his hand on my shoulder, In a comforting manner, so I can brace myself for what's to come. "I also know it's just been a year, so I'm sorry I wasn't there."

I attempt to hold back the tears, but Logan can tell and wraps me up in his arms, allowing me to cry into the crook of his shoulder.

When I finally pull back, it feels as if it has been hours, but in reality it has only been a few minutes. There is an awkward silence between us, which Logan "So, what time do you leave?"

I check my watch for the time before replying, "We have to be gone by four, giving me five hours to mope around here."

Logan grasps my hand and pulls my out of my room, towards the front door whilst saying, "I will not allow you to spent your last hours in this town being sad and depressed! We are going out."

I mumble a "Fine" knowing that there is no way I will get out of this.

He leads me to his car, opening the passenger door for me before making his way to the drivers' side, getting in and starting the engine.

"Where we going?" I question, Logan tapping his nose in reply, as he drives off through town.

Before I knew it we were pulling into Deer Creek, and I was flooded with the memories of the past. Logan got out of the car, but I stayed put, unable to go any closer. Logan came around to my side of the car and hesitantly opened the door, "I thought… maybe… we could replace all those bad memories with a good one?"

I couldn't just sit here he was being sweet, trying to help me as always. "I… um… yeah" I mumbled.

"S...s…sorry it was a bad idea…" Logan stumbled, completely out of character. He retreated back to his side of the car. "Just forget I suggested it. We will go back, and do something in town."

I lunged out of the car and caught his hand before he reached his own door. "No, it was a brilliant idea! I do need to move on, and what better way to do it than here… with you!"

Logan stopped and turned towards me, a hesitant smile on his face. "You sure?" I nodded. "And with me?"

I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Always you," I whispered resting my chin on his shoulder.

With my words Logan came to life, wrapping his arms around my waist, whispering in my ear, "Always me. I love you Darina!"

**Note: **More chapters to come. Reviews appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
